


Forty-Five Years From Now

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Community: older_not_dead, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snippets, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Ray Kowalski had been a liar in his personal life and a professional liar as an undercover cop, but he's not a liar when it's about love.





	Forty-Five Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyWizard (lightspire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forty-Five Years (Fraser/RayK due South fanvid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085849) by [GallifreyWizard (lightspire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard), [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire). 



> Written for the [ Older_Not_Dead ](https://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/) November Promptathon. The theme was "Truth or Lies" and the prompt was "Fraser/RayK -- RayK is a liar".
> 
> Written also for the [dsc6dsnippets ](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) Autumn Challenge where the prompts were "persist, perfect, perceive, pour".
> 
> Title from the song by Stan Rogers.

“How many midnight suns, Fraser, how many sunless days?”

“Well, Ray, if you multiply by the five years we’ve lived here….”

“Not the point! Not the point! The point is you still persisting in thinking that some day I’m gonna tell you I can’t cut it here anymore. If I was gonna say that I would have said it by now!”

“You may perceive that to be the truth at some given time, but….”

“What, you think 'Ray is still a con job, Ray is still a liar’ ”?

“You know perfectly well that’s not what I meant. Why are you in such a contentious mood?”

“Contentious? What kind of word is that? And I do not know perfectly well. Perfect is your thing – my thing is just pouring my heart out and letting the shit fall where it may.”

“Chips.”

“Huh?”

“The saying is ‘let the chips fall where they may’ ”.

“I know that! You think I don’t know that? I said it the way I wanted to say it…and you…you’re doing that thing again…the correcting, the niggling.”

“I think that sometimes your conversation is like your boxing. You want a good work-out, you want to work up a sweat.” 

“Damn right I want a good work-out and to work up a sweat. And the way I wanna do that right now involves you and me and our bedroom. “

“Understood.”

“And Benton Buddy…every time you wonder how committed I am to this thing we have, go listen to that Stan Rogers ‘Forty-Five Years’ song.”

“And I you, Ray.”


End file.
